See me for who I am
by Blue.Leviathan
Summary: No longer having 'her' around, Endrance is free to roam The World . But 'he' still needs Endrance."Because you needed me.I was able to fight once again."
1. Chapter 1

The rings quickly descended, the ascended. The quest was in actual dungeon type. Haseo quickly clicked on the Fairy Orb within his inventory.

The maps opened up, revealing that there was four groups of monsters, and only six rooms, then there was another block.

"Alright, let's get to work Endrance." Haseo could feel a smile spread across his face; the face he often wore when he was going to slaughter something. This was going to be a good practice for his anger.

The feminine man nodded.

The small group began to walk towards their first victim. Once the first group was spotted, the two raced forward, as for usual the ash haired boy was faster and ran into the mob, surprising the monsters.

Haseo tended to specialize in jumping in before thinking. But it didn't matter much for they slew the three monsters within a short amount of time.

Their battle zone barrier faded, and exp was awarded to the combatants. The rogue's heavy blade faded from view, and their was a satisfactory grin on his face.

The two began their hunt, taking a route with the nearest group ahead. There was a silence as they walked, at least three feet apart.

"Haseo…?" the tall man asked hesitantly.

The leather clad rogue turned his head to look at his companion, showing that the man had his attention.

"If I may ask.. Are you feeling better? You do not have to answer if you are not up to it." He fumbled with his hands, uncertain if he should stare him in the eye, but fearing that he would glimpse him blushing.

The boy didn't answer for a minuet. He was growing fearful that he had offended him and ruined their outing.

"Well I'm feeling a lot more level headed than earlier. I'm a lot calmer now." he answered truthfully.

Endrance gave a small, quiet, sigh. "I'm glad then."

The teen avatar user clasped his hands behind his head as they walked on.

"Actually being around you calms me a bit, Endrance."

Kaoru's heart beat was hammering madly in his chest. He hoped that the other male could not hear it over the microphone. This time he was sure that the other saw his crimson cheeks; though he did not comment about it.

The two were quiet, they came upon the next group of monsters. Just as easily and quickly as the first group was defeated, the second was dispatched in the same maner.

Haseo noticed how the tall blue haired man seemed to be in a dilemma with words. "What's up?" he asked, hoping that it would help him with what ever he was deciding on saying.

"Would you like to talk about what made you so upset?' he gave him a questioning glance ' I mean that if you talk about it and get it off your chest it's supposed help." he amended.

He couldn't hide his embarrassment. 'What an idiot! He's going to hate me now…' Kaoru mentally berated himself for his stupid question. He knew that Haseo was a 'lone wolf' type that wouldn't just tell Kaoru of his life problems.

"Hmmm well let's see. This morning I had a pop quiz in my AP physics class, and I'm beginning to wonder if the teacher hates me. You know those stupid love letters people put in your shoe locker?" he asked.

Kaoru knew exactly what he was speaking of. He had gotten quiet a few of them himself when he actually when to school years ago.

"Yes, I used to get those a lot when I went to school myself. D-did you get one?" He was relived that he was actually opening up to him, but was dreading the answer.

The boy nodded.

Both stood still in the empty dungeon room.

"Yeah I got one, and the chick asked that I meet with in front of the school. She said the usual sappy lines you hear everywhere, especially in Magna and stuff." he continued. "'zzoh I've loved you for such a long time but I have never had the guts to tell you.'" he made a humorous attempt to mimic a lovey dovey voice.

"And how did you reply?" his head was done, his vision on the pixilated ground. A bubble of fear developed in his stomach. His fears of Haseo sharing feelings with the teenage girl from his school grew more and more.

"Well I kind of yelled at her then walked off. I think she was crying when I left" he answered. The bubble of fear popped and Kaoru was left with overwhelming joy. His vision back to his most precious person.

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" he asked, trying to hide his relief.

"Well that's just it, my physics teacher, the one that hates me, happened to catch me and was lecturing me. After like, ten minuets he released me and by that time it was pouring rain so I had to bike all the way home in it. I wasn't lying when I said it was the teachers fault."

There was a trademark grimace on his face.

It made the blue haired man laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?!" he had snapped back into his 'angry face' mode now.

"I'm not laughing at you, if that's what you are wondering." He hugged his arms to his body. His head was tilted to the side a bit, making his long hair fall down his shoulder.

"Then what _are_ you laughing about?" His hands where on his hips and he was glaring at the blade brandier.

"It's just that I'm happy you are alright Haseo. You are more yourself when you are not frowning in such a way." as always the teenage rogue was confused.

"You're weird" he grumbled. The two began their journey again. They had to back track to the first room to reach the next group of monsters.

Haseo made the first strike by ramming his heavy blade into the side of an unsuspecting monster. Endrance was by his side, his thinner blade unsheathed.

Haseo struck the first monster in a downward blow, catching the hulking machine like monster over the head then swung it again catching the monster this time on the left side.

One of the other two monsters thought to gang up on the rogue whilst his back was turned. Endrance was there, clipping the monster in it's shoulder; effectively taking the monsters attention.

"Thanks." Haseo called out, never missing a stride of beating back his opponent into the barrier. The ashy haired rogue continued his barrage of attacks. Finally the purple rings that signified rengeki surrounded the mechanical creature.

Haseo quickly preformed the rengeki using his giant blade. The move damaged both his opponent and Endrance's.

The monster before Haseo was on it's last bit of health and he had it up against the barrier. Thinking that the machine was done for he turned to check on Endrance.

The monster's health came back half way with the help from the third monster; a caster goblin.

Ryou, the player behind Haseo, cursed himself. He had totally forgotten the last one. He Temporarily ignored the mechanical monster and charged for the goblin.

Realizing that it was in trouble, the goblin fled to the other side of the battle zone. But the rogue was faster. The ashen haired boy swung his mighty blade upon the poor monsters skull, sending it flying into the barrier to only be bounced back.

Haseo followed up with continuously pummeling the creature into the barrier. Since the goblin was distracted Endrance took advantage of his monster.

The blue haired bladier swung his sword into complex routines and after a few slices the monster fell and faded. Endrance paused, looking for his companion.

Haseo had just finished off the goblin, its remains disintegrating. The leather clad boy was charging the last monster, his broad sword trailing behind him making sparks with the pixilated wood floor.

He swung his whole body again into a full circle swipe. The monster manage to dodge the attack but was unluckily enough that the first swing was a feint.

Haseo's foot shot out and caught the creature in the jaw flinging him back. The blue haired bladier snuck up behind the creature and stabbed it in the back, rendering it unable to move.

There was a wide grin on the ashen haired mercenary's face. The broad sword was swung upwards then back down; slicing down the mechanical beast's head .

Endrance was able to quickly unsheathe his sword from the monsters back. . Both blades dissipated so that it was not in the way and they were rewarded their experience.

The blue haired man came closer to his companion. He was sure that the rogue had taken some damage in the little scuffle. He quickly used a healing potion upon his precious rogue.

"It's alright Endrance.." he assured the blue haired man.

The two would take a small little break to look at the map. The ashen haired teen stood , taking in the pleasant scenery around him. Out of the corner of his eye's he noticed a treasure chest not too far away.

"Hey, Endrance. It alright if I open it?' he called out, his hands gesture to the bright yellow chest.

The taller of the two shook his head. "Please, go ahead Haseo. I have no qualms."

Haseo nodded in acknowledgment and delivered a swift kick to the box's side. There was a ping of noise and the message that the rogue had just received a bladier's sword.

"Think this is stronger than yours?" he asked.

Endrance looked at the stats of the sword. The weapon was small and was terribly slow not to mention the low attack power.

"No. You should sell it." he smiled at the crimson eyed teen.

"You sure about that?" Haseo asked, looking hesitant.

The blue haired man nodded. "Yes, perhaps you should give it to your little guild mate who run's the store?" he smiled warmly.

Haseo stood there slightly shocked. "You know about Canard then?" his mouth was agape and he looked shocked.

"I've seen the little pink fluff ball running the store a couple of times before in the square." he answered.

The rogue laughed. "That would be Gaspard. He really loves that shop."

Endrance nodded. A small wave of jealousy passed through him. " I've also over heard both Bo and Yatta mention that you were in charge of a small guild."

A tired sigh forced it's way from his precious saviors lips. "It is kind of small. There's only Me, Gaspard, Silabus. It was originally created by Kuhn to 'help newbie's.'" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Come to think of it, I think Atoli has a key to the home."

Endrance's back and shoulders stiffened. His fists were clutched tightly to his palms.

"R-really now." he said pleasantly enough. He struggled to make his voice and face not betray his real emotions.

It didn't deter the boy for long. "Hey, you alright there Endrance?"

Haseo had noticed the stiffness in the bladier's composure.

"I'm perfectly fine Haseo." Endrance was proud that his voice did not quiver and he even smiled.

The teen rogue crossed his leather clad arms across his chest. His head tilted to the side. "Why is it that I don't believe you?"

The blue haired man cursed himself silently. The boy was more attentive to his actions then he gave credit for.

Endrance stood there. Not looking at Haseo. Something told Haseo that the blue haired man was lying. But about what? Was it something that he had said?

He knew that Endrance was a bit high strung. Often thinking himself worthless. Each conversation that they had the rogue had to tread lightly about certain topics.

Over the past couple of weeks that they had worked together he had seen some improvement to the bladier's attitude. Slowly the blue haired man was coming out of his shell.

Still he distanced himself from the others, but there was nothing they could really do about it. Secretly and silently Haseo had watched the bladier's progress.

Haseo uncrossed his arms. He stepped closer to the nervous blue haired man. Endrance backed away from the intimidating form of the adept rogue.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Haseo." his voice quivered as he backed away into a tree.

Haseo reached and pinned the taller male's shoulder to the tree. His crimson staring down Endrance's. A red tint of blush spread across Koru's cheeks.

"Endrance, tell me what's wrong. We both know your lying." Both were silent.

"I'm not lying to you Haseo. I am alright." the ashen haired rogue wasn't taking any of it.

Haseo's armor encased fist crashed into the tree's trunk, the bark being a bunch of pixels was unmarked.

"Stop it damn it! Stop lying to me! I know that there's something wrong Endrance." he shouted. Endrance flinched against the tree trunk.

"But Haseo I'm- I'm not-" he tried to stutter out but the rogue's fist crashed into the same spot again.

"That's a load of bull! If your not lying than why wont you look me in the eye?!" His other hand grasped the front of Endrance's purple armor. His other fist was still where in had punched the tree.

Still the blue haired man would not look Haseo in the eyes.

"Weren't you the one who said that it's better to talk it out?!" he said, a bit calmer. His breathing was still harsh with rage.

"Haseo… please I-I'm… I'm not quiet ready to- to show you all of my sides…. _Please_ Haseo. Don't make me…" His gaze was finally centered on the volatile teen. Only one of his crimson eyes could be seen through the veil of blue hair.

"Fine. I wont make you. Happy?" Haseo said minuets later. He pushed himself away angrily away from the tree and the blade brandier.

"_Haseo_…" Endrance reached out his arm as if he were to grab the others arm and turn him around. But he was too hesitant and the teen was out of reach.

"I said it's **FINE** Endrance." Haseo snapped, never turning around to face the blue haired man.

Endrance's arm flopped back down to his side. His heart now felt like it just might rip into millions of peaces. Regret planted itself into his gut.

The small two man team would continue their job in silence. Taking out the remaining monsters quickly and efficiently. The whole time both of them were quiet. Endrance would stare at the volatile 'Terror of Death' in between.

'I made Haseo angry…' Kaoru thought silently to himself. It broke his heart to see his most precious person so mad. He longed to see the ashy haired teen's smile again. Or even just to hear him talking again.

Eventually they had found the item that they were sent out to find. It took little time for them to a return portal. They were about to head back to the Mac Anu when Haseo grasped hold of the bladier's arm.

"Hold up Endrance." Endrance was torn between being thankful that the Haseo was talking to him, and fearing that he might still be mad.

The ashen haired rogue stood where he was hesitantly. He looked like he was about to speak, but then didn't. Each moment of silence twisted Kaoru's heart painfully.

Haseo finally seemed to decide on what he was going to say. "Back there- in the dungeon. Well I- what I'm saying…' he started out hesitantly 'shit I'm horrible at this kind of stuff." he said more to himself than to Endrance.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know that your hesitant about the group and everything. It was wrong of me to yell and intimidate you like that. I'm sorry." Haseo apologized.

Kaoru's heart started to flutter madly in his rib cage. Much to his knowledge, the rogue hardly _ever_ apologizes.

"It's alright Haseo. I am sorry as well. I'm just… nervous around you. I-I just don't want to run you off by showing you my.. Real self." The adept rogue looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean by nervous?" he asked.

It took Kaoru a minuet to figure out a way to say it without divulging too much information.

"When I'm near you ,Haseo, I feel so… nervous-scared if you will." Haseo's frown grew even more.

"You don't have to be scared of me Endrance. I know that I'm not the 'friendliest' of people but I'm trying to control my anger.' his face fell and his tone became monotonous 'granted that I just screwed up miserably back there."

The blue haired male shook his head. "I'm not scared of you, Haseo it's more…. scared of how you would react. I-I don't want to lose your friendship." explained.

Ryou noticed how the other male stuttered and couldn't quite meet his eye, but he would let it slide… for now at least.

"Let's make a deal then Endrance. I wont yell anymore and you'll work on that shy thing. How does that sound?"

The blue haired bladier cheered up rather quickly.

"Yes. Anything for you, Haseo."

--

Author's note: This will be about Endrance and Haseo no mistaking that. Not entirely sure if it will be just a lovey dovey story or full out hinthintwinkwink. Don't think I need to really say it. But it will be one of those stories when they meet in the real world.


	2. In flesh

Misaki Ryou, a normal teenager or so people thought, was mad as hell. The cause being a devilish teacher who absolutely hated him for reasons unknown. As far as he knew the physics teacher had it out for him. So an hour after school had ended and Ryou had yet to leave yet being that he was stuck with a detention cleaning up the classroom by himself. On the bus ride home the other occupants stayed as far as humanly possible from the seething teen. "I'm home." he said to no one in particular when he reached the confines of his home. He was used to being alone at home. He had just taken a sip from a glass of water when his cellular phone rang.

Tired and fustrated as is he didn't check the id. "Hello." he said into the phone's speaker. "Haseo your late for the G.U. meeting." the caller said making Ryou spit out his mouth full of water. "Yata!?" there was laughing from the other side of the phone. "Don't die on me just yet Haseo. You still need to defeat AIDA and save your friend." the Raven guild master joked. "How the hell did you get my number?!" the teen yelled into the electronic device. "Did you forget that I have acess to CC corp files, Misaki Ryou?" The macabre dancer laughed when there was silence from the other end. "You better hurry to the Serpent of Lore, Haseo, Pi is getting impatient." the connection was dead.

Ryou scowled at his cell phone one last time before heading to his room and turning one his computer. " Sneaky bastard." Once headset and computer on 'Ryou' seemed to dissapear. Only 'Haseo' exists with in The [World]. The moment he reached the serpent of lore he was bombardered by a very angry pink haired tribal grappler. "So what's your excuse this time brat?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Dentention." the ashy haired teenager grumbled. "Like I havnt heard that one." she scoffed. Anger flairing, he was about to reply, most likely using profantity, but caught the eye of the group's only blade brandier.

Remembering his promise to the said bladier he clamped his jaw shut. "That's enough Pi. I would like to get this meeting underway." With the group of seven all paying attention the leader of G.U. began to speak again. "There have been little to no activity from AIDA. Which is perplexing in itself. ." yata stated. "D-does that mean that AIDA is gone?" Atoli, the harvest cleric, asked. The macabre dancer shook his head sadly. "No, but it makes me suspicious. Something is up." One by one the members of G.U. reported anything that they had witnessed in the [World]. "On an off note, there is one last thing that we must discuss." the tall man stated. "I belive it is time to improve upon your teamwork." The room was quiet save for the soft humming of the digital screens.

"Teamwork? You mean like the tournament in Lumina Cloth?" Kuhn asked. Yata shook his head. "I propose that team G.U. meets in the real world." as soon as he had said that the room was bursting with voices of confusion. "How do you expect to trust your fellow members if you cannot actually see the people for who they really are?" the mysterious administrator amended. "I will leave you to the decesion. Now if you'll excuse me." and then he was gone, leaving the avatars to themselves. "Are you going to go, Master En?" Saku of Sakubo asked excitedly. "I…don't know about that…" the blue haired man stated.

"You should go Endrance." Haseo said from behind him. "W-Will.. you be going…Haseo?" Endrance asked, his heart fluttering madly in his chest. "Sure." the ashy haired boy said in a nonchalant way. Before leaving the serpent of lore Haseo turned one last time. "Hope to see you there." he said before disappearing. In the real world Kaoru held a hand to his chest in an attempt to still his madly beating heart. 'See you there." he whispered.

* * *

For the rest of the week Kaoru was nervous, excited, dreadful, and scared all at the same time as the appointed day grew closer and closer. His mother was quite surprised that he wanted to go into the outside world. On the day that the members of G.U. had decided to meet in the real world, Kaoru dressed in the clothes that his mother laid out especially for today. He rechecked and double checked his appearance in the mirror. The outside world from his room was quiet bright, he though. But he would make it to the small little resturant even if he had to face the world that terrorfied him so much. And it was all for one person. The waitress in front of the cash register lead him toward the back of the store where the table reserved for the G.U. members was. "So you actually made it, Ichinose Kaoru." the only man at the table stated. Other than the man was a woman dressed in a female business suite.

"I am Hino Takumi, the player behind Yata and this is Saeki Reiko." the man stated. "Pi." the woman replied at Kaoru's confused stare. "Kuhn will be here in a little bit." the woman finished. Soon enough another person appeared through the door. "Hiya everyone!" the teenage boy stated. Behind him was a rather timid girl. The two newcomers sat down at the table. Shortly after another boy appeared. The teen was tough looking, almost like a delinquet. His ashy black hair was cut short and slightly spiked. His amythest like eyes staered down on the occupants of the secluded table. The new boy caught Kaoru's eye and sat next to him with a small smirk on his face.

"Yo." the ashy haired boy greeted. The boy's voice was so familiar to Kaoru but before he could ask who the boy was the last two people appeared, a small boy and girl no older looking that middle schoolers. "Now that we are all here, I would like to start the introductions. I am Hino Takumi; Yata." Next pi introduced herself. "I'm Nakanishi Sakura and this is Iori and we're Sakubo." the small girl stated confidently while her brother fidgeted with his sleeve. "I'm Kuhn! And in the real world my name is Kasumi Tomonari." the first boy to appeare said. That means...! Kaoru thought, eyeing the boy next to him. The boy merely smerked in a way that made Kaoru's heart race. The ashy hair boy is Haseo! The timid girl introduced herself as Atoli, but Kaoru wasnt paying no mind. He had eyes only for the real life Haseo.

* * *

Ryou couldnt help but smirk. The moment he seen the guy he knew who it was. Endrance had told him he was a hikikomori. And the tall lanky guy had "withdrawn" written all over him. Overly pale sickly skin and he had a hunched over posture from one too many nights playing video games, not to mention it looked like his mother dressed him. He had to squash the overwelming need to brush the guys hair away. Ryou knew he was being a bit of a tease towards Endrance's player, but maybe, just maybe he could tempt the twig like man to step away from the computer and into much needed fresh air and sunlight. He looked nothing like the blue haired blade brandier, but the insecurity was still there.

"Ichinose Kaoru; Endrance." he said, snapping Ryou out of his thoughts. The little girl slammed her hands down on the table. "What!! Theres no way that this - this - this skinny twig guy can be Master En!!" she wailed. Her brother tugged on her sleeve. "Onee-chan your being rude." She looked like she was going to cry. "Then that mean... your Haseo?" Everyone turned to Ryou. He leaned back in his chair, smirking of so mischievously . "The one and only." This time it was Kuhn's player who slammed his hands down. "No way! Your Haseo?! Man, you look _so_ much like your character." Ryou snorted in laughter. "Yeah, except here I'm Ryou. Misaki Ryou."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Some things may not be spelt correctly because i typed it on the edit/preview document. I hope this doesnt disapoint y'all. And another thing, im going to try and add more japanese terms in my stories. Hopefully though, everyone knows what 'hikikomori' and 'onee-chan' means.


End file.
